


Inches From The Heart

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Black & Blue, Episode Related, Fix-It of Sorts, Hospitals, Hurt Hutch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warning: Two Poems Before The Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and more from the episode Black & Blue. Hutch has been shot, six inches from his heart, by a “kid.” What happens while the partners wait for the ambulance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inches From The Heart

Inches From My Heart - Hutch POV

My heart beats rock steady  
Self contained, sure, controlled,  
Slows in sleep or meditation  
Quicken the pace, it is ever ready.

Inches from my heart I keep you.

I can not let you come too near.  
My heart can not bear the pressure  
Of a love that beats out of time  
A heartbeat away from pounding fear.

Inches from my heart I keep you.

My body wounded my heartbeat slows.  
The world fades to sparkling shadows.  
Your hand on my breast pulses with grief  
As my life’s blood through your fingers flow.

Inches from my heart I keep you.

I tremulously touch your face so dear,  
Press your head to my emptying heart.  
I say the words that I have hidden there  
I hear my name through anguished tears.

Forever in my heart I will keep you.

~~~S&H~~~

Inches From His Precious Heart - Starsky POV

I felt his wound pulse under my hand.  
He lay a breath away from death.  
Terrified I listened to stuttered words,  
His blood flowing like water through sand.

Inches from his precious heart.

He told me of his fearsome longing,  
His desires and his hidden love.  
Finally strong enough to confess  
Where he wanted me to belong.

Inches from his precious heart.

I pressed my face against his chest.  
Heard his heart beat only for me.  
Held my breath as he took his last.  
I screamed in pain as his heart took rest.

Inches from his precious heart.

Pulled away as voices cool  
Shocked his body, saved his life.  
He’d given me a priceless gift  
But left me standing all alone,

Inches from his precious heart.

~~~S&H~~~

 

 

“Hutch, Hutch? Talk to me, babe. God. please. Talk to me. The ambulance is on the way. You’re gonna be fine. I know. I’m psychic, right? Hutch, please, please.”

Starsky was as pale as his partner. It was as if both of them had been shot. Both dying in that pleasantly decorated, little suburban hallway of that picture perfect little suburban home. Hutch had been aware and talking a few moments ago. Before Starsky made a mad dash to call in an officer down and grab a matching set of designer bath towels in just the right shade of teal green to try and stop the flow of Hutch’s life blood.

Starsky wanted the perfect little house to scream. Wanted the walls to tremble because his Hutch was bleeding out into the carefully chosen carpet. He pressed his palm against the wound that was located six inches from Hutch’s heart. Hutch moaned in pain and opened his eyes.

“Starsk, It hurts so much! You...you never told me… how...how much. Oh, man, Starrrrsk.”

“I know, babe. I know. Keep talkin’. Tell me a story. Tell me anything. Just keep talkin’. You’re gonna be fine. Hutch?”

“A kid, Starsk. I couldn’t…”

“You did right, babe. You did good. Don’t be worried about that. Oh, God, Hutch! Stop bleedin’ already, huh, blondie? You’re messin’ up your fine denim jacket there. I’m not payin’ your dry cleanin’ bill...”

“Starsk…” Hutch reached for Starsky’s cheek with a trembling hand and gently wiped away the steady fall of tears. Starsky closed his eyes a moment. “No, Hutch. No sayin’ goodbye. You are not goin’ nowhere without me, buddy.”

Hutch pulled Starsky towards him till Starsky’s head was resting on Hutch’s heart. “Huuuuutch, no, no. “ Starsky felt Hutch’s trembling fingers run through his hair. He heard the beat of Hutch’s heart slow as Starsky pressed against the warm, strong chest of his partner, He could smell the bright sunshine scent of his Hutch mingled with the metallic tang of blood.

“Starsk. I… I have to tell you…”

“No, babe. No.” Starsky grabbed hold of Hutch and held him as tightly as he could without letting go of the bloodsoaked, green towels.

“Babe… I….I… love you. Love you so much. I want you. Want it all with you. Couldn’t tell you till now. Want you to know how I feel…”

“I love you too, Hutch. You must know. You're just scared, baby. I am too. Don’t do this to us. It’s too much. Too much.”

“S… Starsk kiss me… Please. Just got to know if… “

Starsky pulled his head back and opened his eyes. He vaguely recognized the sounds of sirens drawing near. 

Hutch’s eyes were wide with pain and longing. Starsky placed a finger on Hutch’s mustache, then touched his mouth. He reached up to kiss Hutch’s lips. If this were the last moment they would have together, he had to comply with Hutch’s request. He willed his mind to obey. And kissed him. When he pulled away Hutch smiled and murmured, “N... Now I know…” 

Hutch’s heart skipped a beat and stopped. His eyes closed as his head fell to the side, a smile still lingering on his lips.

Starsky screamed. “Noooooo!” 

To Starsky it seemed like two lifetimes till strong arms pulled Hutch away and efficient paramedics brought Hutch back to him.

~~~S&H~~~~ 

Hutch woke up in the recovery room alone. Trying to open his eyelids was almost too much for him. His muzzy mind imagined himself laid out on a funeral pyre, gold coins on his eyes and a Viking crown on his head.

_Do Vikings put cold coins on the eyes of the dead? Or is that pirates. Gulls calling me home to Valhalla. Caw. Caw. Maybe more like, squawk, squawk. No… beep, beeeep. Oooooo, yeah. Good drugs._

Hutch’s eyes flew open in panic.

“Sssstars!” S...Starsky? Wha’ happened? Drugs. Wha’? No drugs, Starsk...no drugs! Tell me you told ’em, right? Starsk, I can’t see you!”

Hutch tried to move and found that his right arm was being held against his body with a sling to ease the pressure on his wound. His left arm was lightly restrained to a board, multiple tubes attached. Allowing his healing body to be fed plasma, nutrients, antibiotics and pain relievers.

Hutch only felt the restraints and the drugs.

“Starsk, where am I?” He’s not here. Why isn’t he here? Forrest? No, no. Not again. Not again.

Without Starsky’s calming presence, Hutch’s mind wavered between nightmare and reality. He was convinced if Starsky wasn’t there Forrest must have him.

Hutch thrashed on his bed until he finally jarred one of the electrodes to his heart monitor loose and alarms went off. A moment later he was surrounded by white coats, all trying to gently restrain and calm him. An older, experienced RN stroked his damp hair and looked directly into his fear widened eyes.

“Detective Hutchinson,” she addressed him firmly. “There is no danger here. You are safe. You are at Memorial. You’ve been here many times before, you and that partner of yours.”

That grabbed Hutch’s attention. He searched the nurse’s face. He recognized the orderly ash blond hair bun and the careworn brown eyes behind the out of date cat’s eye glasses. 

“Starsky? Where’s Starsky? He’s okay?”

“I think he’s at work, Love. He called the desk earlier. Relax, now. You have nothing to fear. You’re safe as a bug in a rug. You remember me now? Nurse Emmons?”

Hutch nodded, feeling calmer. The young resident began fiddling with Hutch’s IV’s and he stiffened again.

“Drugs. Please, no drugs. I… I… Starsky should have told…”

“What is it, Love?” Nurse Emmons had been Major Bev Emmons an Army nurse in Viet Nam. Her instincts honed by war were still razor sharp She recognized both Starsky and Hutch since her trauma training had them and other cops in her care often. She remembered Starsky was a vet and a lot of vets had bad experiences with morphine. Although she couldn’t recall if the blond was one of them, she thought it wouldn't hurt to check. 

“Is it the morphine, Love? You want us to use something else. Something...non-addictive?” She asked quietly.

Hutch sighed and nodded again, grateful that he didn’t have to explain. Emmons immediately took control of the situation and changed the chart. She told the resident to run and get a senior doctor’s signature, earning her a scowl before he scampered off.

“There you go, Love. All taken care of." She adjusted the covers over his chest and pushed away the medical cart. “Now do you know why you are here?”

Hutch could feel the dulled pain in his shoulder.

“Shot. A kid… shot me. I couldn’t shoot a little girl.” Hutch admitted softly. 

“I can tell you are a good cop. And a good man. You did the right thing I’m sure.” Nurse Emmons resumed stroking his hair in a motherly fashion. Then she leaned in a bit closer. “Hey! I get to take care of a hero. I love this job sometimes.” 

“Hero.” Hutch snorted. Nurse Emmons smiled and continued, noting Hutch was calm now and instinctively knowing a man like this would want the truth. 

“Yes, hero. Listen up. This is what happened. You were shot in the chest, about six inches from your heart. You lost a lot of blood and when the paramedics got to you, your heart had stopped beating. But it was only for a moment. A minute at most. You were stabilized before they even moved you. You had surgery to remove the bullet, came through without incident. Now all you have to do is rest and let your body heal. Blood loss like that will leave you fatigued for quite a while. You’ll need to take antibiotics to fight infection.You’ll have a little physical therapy ahead of you, but not too much.”

Hutch let Nurse Emmons’ words flow into his mind. Her confident voice soothed him and even made him feel sleepy. Hutch closed his eyes and as he felt the matronly nurse fuss over his bedding. He sighed as a warmed blanket was tucked carefully across his aching chest.

Nurse Emmons stood back and examined her charge. He looked comfortable and peaceful. Not to mention heartbreakingly vulnerable. How many beautiful young men had she tucked in at night, only to find an empty cot when she returned for her next shift? She shook off the painful memories. This one was going to be fine. She’d see to it.

When Hutch reopened his eyes, only a sliver of blue could be seen. “Starsk?”

Nurse Emmons approached the bed and took Hutch’s hand. “Just old Bev Emmons, Love. You go to sleep now. I’m sure Detective Starsky will be here when you wake up again. I usually can’t pry you guys apart with a butter knife.”

Hutch gave a small gasp and his eyes opened all the way. Emmons watched with concern as his whole body slumped as if he were suddenly deflated.

“What is it, Love?”

“I… I… I’m okay. I just remembered I said something really, really dumb to Starsky. I thought I...I was gonna die. He must be so pissed at me.” Hutch closed his eyes and squeezed Nurse Emmons’ hand.

“Nonsense, Detective. Give your partner a little credit. A few words spoken under duress would never drive him away. What could you have possibly said…” But the replacement pain killer had finally kicked in and her patient was asleep.

When Nurse Emmons returned to the floor to complete her rounds, the waiting room was completely empty. No one was there to reassure that the hero detective was going to be fine. She shook her head.

“That’s a shame,” she said under her breath.

~~~S&H~~~

Huggy had dressed in a somewhat subdued denim suit with silver piping and decorative stars. He wanted to look his dazzling best for this hospital visit. A lot was riding on it. Huggy made his way to the nurses station outside of Hutch’s room with more than a little trepidation. It took all his swagger and attitude to force the never-fail look of doe-eyed sincerity to stay on his face. He had to see for himself that Hutch was alright and he had to charm the head nurse to do it. Luckily they had met before and he knew Nurse Emmons weak spot. Heroic young men like Starsky and Hutch.

“Excuse me, Ms. head nurse and may I say model of efficiency, Emmons?”

Nurse Emmons turned with a scowl to see what the interruption was now. She was just finishing the paperwork for the change of room, from recovery to a private room, for her favorite charge the blond hero. She was worried about his low blood pressure and his state of mind and was anxious to check on him.

“Might I enquire after Detective Kenneth Hutchinson, one of Bay City’s finest?. And no one finer in my opinion.” The Bear gave her one of his best knock ‘em over with a feather smiles, leaning in for dramatic effect.

Emmon’s features softened when she noted who it was. She remembered Huggy from all the other times one or the other of the infamous duo were under her care. She sighed, pushed up her glasses and smiled back. Emmons leaned towards Huggy and spoke softly.

“I’m glad you’re here, Mr. Bear was it?”

Huggy’s frown became a frown of true concern. “Brown, Mr. Brown actually, but you can call me Huggy, especially if you let me in to see my blond brother. He’s doing alright isn’t he? Starsky said he was going to be fine.”

Emmons lip twitched at the mention of Starsky. “He had a rough recovery period. Woke up confused and very agitated. He was calling for Detective Starsky as though his life depended on it.”

Huggy took a sudden interest in the varied helpful health care pamphlets on the shining formica desk top.

“He seemed to be having a problem dealing with the morphine drip he was receiving. So we switched him to a non-narcotic drug.” She watched Huggy closely for a reaction.

Huggy’s eyes widened. He picked up a pamphlet on the importance of vitamins in the first trimester of pregnancy and stared at the cooing baby on the cover. “Starsky didn’t mention, uh, Hutch’s allergy to morphine? It’s not in his chart?”

Emmons started to fume.”Allergy? No! There is no mention of it in his record. I checked. But I did notice that the other times he was here Detective Starsky requested alternate pain relievers for him. I wondered why they didn’t change the chart permanently. But allergy? I’ve never heard...” 

She grabbed the pamphlet angrily from Huggy and banged it back in the stack. “What’s going on? Why isn’t Starsky here? Hutch needs support. You macho guys think a gunshot wound is a walk in the park. It’s trauma baby, it tears the body and the soul apart! I need to know what’s going on with my patient so I can make sure he doesn’t crash again!”

“Crash?” Huggy was shocked. “You… you mean… he died?”

Emmons sighed. “I really shouldn’t be telling you this. But yes, he lost so much blood at the scene that his heart stopped for a few seconds. It happens when there is a drop of blood flow and shock sets in. Hutch said Starsky was with him at the time and that he said something he shouldn’t have.”

“Look Ms. Emmons. I can see you are just lookin’ out for our big, blond bundle of angst. So I’ll tell you I don’t know what’s up with Starsky. He’s runnin’ around with one fine new female partner lookin’ for whoever did this to Hutch. But it looks to me like he’s hiding from something, and I don’t like my blond brother from another mother bein’ alone when he’s hurtin’. That’s why I’m here at half past visiting hours, pleadin’ with you to look the other way while I go find out what’s going on in that tightly wound head of his.”

Emmons smiled and nodded. “I’m going in now to take his vitals. Come with me and if he seems okay with it you can stay as long as you want. I’ve got your back.” Emmons headed for room 303 and Huggy followed, shaking his head sadly.

~~~S&H~~~

Hutch tried once more to open his eyes. His world had become one of pain and antiseptic, voices asking him questions he couldn’t answer and white coats prodding and moving him when all he wanted to do was sleep. Things had finally grown quiet, too quiet. He sensed someone was with him. A welcome warmth was in the room.. He felt someone smoothing his hair and a hand holding his, stroking the fingers then moving on to rub his good arm gently. A voice, deep and rhythmic filtered into his aching head. He started to be able to make out the soft words. He tried to answer.

“Stars? Starsss...ky?”

“No, Hutch. It’s the Bear. Come on and open those baby blues and feast your eyes.”

Hutch’s eyelids fluttered and opened. “Huggy?” he said slowly.

“Aw, that’s right. That’s right! I got some grade A ice chips for you. Courtesy of your guard dog…”

“Starsk?”

“No, my funkadelic friend. Starsky ain’t here. I meant Nurse Emmons. She is one fierce protector of your virtue.”

Hutch swallowed a few ice chips and licked his lips. Huggy reached over and wiped some stray ice pieces into Hutch’s mouth. He lingered a moment, enjoying the tickling of Hutch’s mustache on his finger. He pulled away.

“Huggy? Where’s Starsk?”

Hutch’s eyes were fully opened now, pain and fear simmering in the blue.

“Hutch, he’s out chasing the bad guys. What else could keep him away when you were hurting?”

His words hit the blond like a bucket full of ice chips. Hutch turned his head away and groaned, “Oh, Huggy. I made a big mistake. What the hell am I gonna do?”

Huggy gently took Hutch’s chin and turned his face towards him. He saw the tears starting to fall and felt his own heart filling with love for his friend.

“Come on, my blond brother. Tell old hugs all about it. I’ll make it right again.” Huggy brushed Hutch’s tears away with a tenderness Hutch didn’t know he had in him.

“Huggy… I… I… thought I was dying. I… I… told him I loved him. That I wanted him. I asked for a kiss…”

“Did he kiss you?” Huggy asked.

Hutch nodded as tears fell in earnest now. He bit his lips, then opened them to say with deep anguish, “It was so full of love I could taste it, Huggy. It was all I ever wanted and more. Now he won’t even face me.”

Huggy carefully climbed on the bed and held Hutch close. He pressed the blond head to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Hutch, aw, baby, don’t. Starsky will come around. You just scared him. You are like an emotional atomic bomb. Baby, you blew him away. But he’ll be back. He’ll never leave you behind. I know he loves you.”

Hutch started taking painful breaths and regaining his composure at Huggy’s soothing words.  
He pulled back a bit to see Huggy’s face. Huggy brushed the tears away and stroked Hutch’s cheek with one hand lending support with his other.

“That’s right, you big burnt marshmallow. You listen to the Bear. Starsky’s runnin’ scared. But he won’t run forever. Even he isn’t fool enough to run from the most beautiful man in the universe. The rest of the world can see what a suprimo prize you are. It’s you two dumb ass cops who don’t know what you got. But the Bear knows. The Bear knows all.”

“Hugs?”

Huggy reached down and pressed his lips to Hutch’s. Hutch gasped and let out a sob before taking Huggy in like a last breath. He felt like a drowning man who is topsy turvy and looking for the surface. Hutch came up sputtering and clung to Huggy like a lifeline.

Huggy made Hutch lay back down and started to smooth his hair again, admiring the light silk running through his dark fingers. He looked into Hutch’s eyes and sighed.

“Welcome to the real world, Hutch, the nineteen sev… en… ties. A world where I can love whomever I want on both sides of the gender line and all around the edges. A world where I can love you and want you, but I don’t need to own you. You and Starsky are meant to be together, baby blue. But you’re gonna have to be patient. I wanted you to know that you are wanted. Anytime. No strings. Just love, baby, love. You need a shoulder or more. I got two broad ones all for you.”

“Huggy? I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt Starsky. I’m so fucked up inside, Hugs…”

“Stop right there, Hutch. I’m telling you, you’re not fucked up. You are beautiful, a kind and sensitive angel fallen to earth. I know it. Starsky knows it. You nearly had a trip to heaven I hear. Can’t say I blame you for wanting to go back. But you, my angel, got a lot left to do down here. And you got me to help you. When you want to learn, I’ll be your guru, angel blue.”

Huggy gave Hutch another light kiss on the lips.

“Here’s how it goes down, baby. You wait for your Starsky to come around to seeing things your way. And if he never does, I’ll be here. You know where to find me. It’s win-win for you, angel blue.”

“O… okay, Huggy. I do feel a little better about it. I’ll let Starsky bring it up. If he doesn't… well… I won’t lie to him. I’ll let him know… I have... another offer. That someone,” Hutch gave Huggy’s hand a squeeze, “someone very special… loves me _and_ wants me.

Huggy leaned in and whispered. “I want to see you get better.” Huggy kissed Hutch’s forehead. “I don’t ever want my angel blue to fly that close to heaven again.” Huggy kissed his left cheek. “I want you to send one of your light up the night smiles in my direction now and then.” Huggy kissed Hutch’s right cheek. Hutch’s smile lit up his eyes, and Huggy shook his head. “My. my, my.”

There was a brief knock on the door and Nurse Emmons entered. Hutch sent his smile her way and she almost giggled. She cleared her throat and pronounced, “Well, that’s better. I see Huggy The Bear is a master at cheering his friends up!” She took her time taking Hutch’s vitals, seeming to enjoy the banter and the company. 

~~~S&H~~~

Joan Meredith grabbed a green plaid shirt that had landed on the floor next to Starsky’s bed and pulled it on to cover her now cool naked body. She buttoned all but the top three buttons and rolled up the sleeves. She lay on her stomach and snuggled into Starsky’s pillow inhaling the intoxicating scent. She thought the decadent bed screamed “have sex with me” and she had spent a good part of the last lovemaking session trying to avoid her image in the mirrors above her head. But all in all she was satisfied. Starsky was a master lover. Too bad it would never lead to anything more than a fling. She would never allow it.

“Here ya go, gorgeous.” Starsky returned wearing only his jeans, bearing some cheese and crackers on a tray and two glasses of wine. With great care and agility, Starsky managed to serve, drop on the bed and kiss the top of Joan’s head without spilling a drop of the wine Hutch had brought over and never opened. Starsky noticed that Joan was wearing Hutch’s plaid shirt. For a split second it looked as though Hutch was lying in his bed after making love…

“Oh…” 

He caught the gasp in his throat and took a sip of wine to swallow it and the image down. But then his treacherous mind exploded with images of kissing Hutch while he was bleeding out in that damn hallway. He closed his eyes, put his wine glass on the night stand and lay out on the bed.

Joan took a long drink of wine and placed it next to Starsky’s. She grabbed a cracker and some cheese and nuzzled Starsky’s arm. It fell loosely around her neck as he stroked her lovely hair.

“I might get cracker crumbs in your sexy bed, Dave.”

“That’s okay. What’s a few crumbs between friends, huh?”

“Ouch. Never been relegated to a friend that fast before. The sheets are still hot, wildman.”

“Oh, Joan… I didn’t mean anything…”

“Relax… I’m just pullin’ your chain. I had a great time. I don’t have any strings to tie you up with. Just handcuffs. And I don’t know you well enough for that.” Starsky chuckled and grabbed for some cheese. Joan kissed his cheek as he reached for a cracker then caught his wrist. “Do… do you want me to leave? I mean I’ll see you tomorrow… no big deal...”

Starsky swallowed then pulled Joan into his embrace. He kissed her lips tenderly. “No, don’t go.” He stole the last bite of cracker and cheese from her fingers without spilling a crumb, and smiled a crooked smile. She cuddled in closer.

“It’s just… Hutch. I… I… I’m usually with him when he’s in recovery and after. I know he’s alright… but…”

“But you’re worried sick about him.”

“Yeah.” 

“Can you call…”

“Naaah. If anything was wrong, I’d hear about it. It’s after midnight. If I call now Head Nurse Emmons will read me the riot act. She reminds me of my old drill sergeant, but I know Hutch is in good hands with her on the job. I’ll...I’ll see him in the morning.”

Joan got up on an flannel covered elbow and kissed Starsky lightly on the lips. He smiled sleepily and cupped her silky cheek. His eyes lingered on the shirt collar. He absently fingered it. He embraced her and held her close. His senses were overwhelmed with the soft cotton touch memory and the lingering scent of his partner. His real partner. Hutch. Starsky’s sigh was heartbreaking. His traitorous eyes started to fill. Joan noticed his distress right away.

“Dave! What is it, sugar? You know everything’s alright between us don’t you?”

“Sorry, so sorry, Joan. You were great, you are fantastic, babe. It’s just… just.” Starsky looked at the shirt and Joan followed his eyes.

“Oh, Lord. This is your partner’s shirt, isn’t it?” Starsky nodded. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. Didn’t think you were the flannel type, but I love the feel of a man’s shirt against my skin after lovemaking. Usually, it belongs to the man I’m with… Sorry. Nervous babbling. I’ll take it off.” She moved and Starsky stopped her.

“No, babe. You’ll get cold. It’s no big thing. It’s… Joan, he died. I was holding him and he died. His heart stopped beating. Less than a minute, they tell me, as if it’s no biggy. But he’s my partner, my Hutch and it was the biggest biggy of them all.”

Joan realized that the gorgeous hunk of manflesh she had just ravaged was just a little boy who had almost lost his best friend. Her heart went out to him. She opened her arms wide and took him in.

“Aw, sugar. Hutch is fine now. And I’ll stay and hold you all night. You don’t have to be no macho man with me. You just need some old fashioned cuddlin’ and I’m just the girl to do it.”

Starsky closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm heart and enticing body of his temporary partner. He nuzzled into her neck then stilled. He needed to tell someone and he trusted his partners. Old and new.

“Joan, I’m sorry up front for layin’ this on ya, but I’m goin’ crazy here. Ya see, right before Hutch’s heart stopped . I guess you could say he… gave it to me. He told me he loved me, wanted me. He asked me to kiss him.”

“Did you?” she asked, embarrassed that her voice squeaked.

“Well, yeah, of course! I love Hutch. I’d do anything for him.Then he died. God, Joan. I can’t face him. What the hell am I gonna do?”

“Sugar? It’s alright. What you tell me in this bed stays right here. Are you in love with him? Do you want him?”

Starsky broke away and sat up rubbing his hand through his tousled curls.

“I don’t know. I’m not gay, Joan. Hutch isn’t gay either. He was married before I ever met him. I… I think maybe he thought he was dyin’ and wanted that love that always has evaded us.”

It was Joan’s turn to sigh. “I know that feelin’, sugar.”

Starsky ignored her, he was so caught up in his own torment. “You don’t know Hutch. He’s… he’s gorgeous, blond, blue-eyed, long-legged gorgeous. And his big old heart. Wears it on his sleeve and lets everybody and his brother shoot arrows at it. I can barely keep it mended. But he’s so strong when I need it. I know he’d die for me. He stands by me no matter what. He’s smart as a whip too. Part Sherlock and part bloodhound on a case. And he loves me. No matter what lamebrained thing I do, he loves me…” 

Joan held up a hand and interrupted. “Dave, you sound like a man who’s in love.”

“With Hutch? Joan, that’s crazy. I love women!”

Joan raised an eyebrow and waved one finger back and forth. “Oh, no. This conversation had better not be headed where I think it’s headed. You did _not_ sleep with me to prove to yourself you don’t want Hutch!”

“Noooo! God, no. At least I think… I wouldn’t do that. Would I? Shit, I am so fucked up right now.”

Joan chuckled. “At least you’re honest. Better than me. Maybe you could help me with a little... partner problem of my own. You see, I know exactly how Hutch feels.”

“You do?”

“Uhhhh, huhhh. I am in love with _my_ partner. My partner of four years. My six foot, four inches, red-headed, big-hearted, freckle-faced, Irish, can’t bring him home to momma, ‘cause he’s white and married with two kids partner. I love him. I’d die for him. But I can’t have him.”

“Does he know, Joan?”

She snorted. “I never died in his arms, Dave. That’s the only time I’d tell him. And believe me, I’d ask for that kiss just like Hutch did.”

“Oh, God. Hutch. He must be so upset. He’s gonna hate me.”

“Never, Dave. Never.”

“Maybe he won’t remember. He was pretty out of it.”

“Dave…”

“I can’t handle it, Joan! I love him, I don’t want to lose him. But I can’t handle it.”

“It’s alright, Dave. See how he is tomorrow. He’ll be in all kinds of pain, you want him to be able to rest and heal, so take it easy. No big emotional scenes. Let him see the love, sugar. Just don’t shut Hutch out of your life. Let him have something. Till he finds something better.”

“I guess that makes sense, but what do you mean, somethin’ better?”

Joan rolled out of bed. And walked over to Starsky’s dresser. “Do you mind if I borrow a tee? I want to take a shower before we crash and I don’t want to remind you of a gorgeous blond.”

Starsky chuckled.“Sure, babe. You comin’ back to bed after?”

Joan came closer to the bed and ran her fingers through Starsky’s hair. “Oh, yeah. I’m lookin’ forward to having a nice man in my arms all night.” Starsky smiled. “You are one special lady, babe. You deserve better than…”

“Hush, sugar. We all deserve someone to love us back just as fiercely as we love. I know I deserve that, but waiting for the one and only is real tiresome. And lovin’ one you can’t have is downright hurtful.”

“Joan, babe. You are a terrific person. I certainly never meant to use you. But I guess sometimes I just need lovin’ ya know? Sometimes the nights are too full of cold thoughts and warm longings for me to make it through till dawn on my own.”

“I hear ya, sugar. I guess we both took the opportunity presented to us. I like you, Dave. I like how you care deeply about your partner and your job. Sometimes I just want to be around someone who cares deeply, even if it isn’t about me. I’m not in a place where I want to settle down. I’m fighting for my life here. I promised myself I would be somebody first. Somebody I’m proud of, before I would consider giving myself to someone else. Love messes up the best laid plans, if you get my drift.”

Starsky watched in appreciation as Hutch’s plaid shirt, wrapped around a very fine lady made it’s way to the bathroom.

“What did she mean, somethin’ better?” he asked the bathroom door.

~~~S&H~~~

Hutch didn’t know what he expected Starsky to do when he found out Hutch had risked life and limb, literally, to save him. Hutch had brilliantly solved the case in minutes then rode in like a modern white knight to rescue the one who held his heart… and his beautiful rival.

He foolishly thought he might see gratitude and undying love and yes, even want, in those steel blue eyes that pierced his soul. He definitely did not expect to be left half-dead, holding up a dirty wall in a perp’s hideout and ignored. He holstered his gun and his expectations and left the way he had come in.

A warm breeze overpowering with the scent of asphalt and exhaust fumes hit his face and made him stagger. He searched the area for a likely black and white and hoped he would make it to the car before the pain, dizziness and disappointment overcame him. He spotted two familiar cops, a tall slim one with fine light brown hair that wouldn’t keep still in the breeze and a stocky, curly haired brunette with a perpetual concerned look on his face. Hutch recalled the tall one, Fisk, and the stocky one, Brody, had had a ride along with him and Starsky as rookies. The two young cops had been partners for a year now. Hutch smiled and waved them over.

“Howdy, Hutch old man. What can we do you out of?” said Fisk with a warm smile. He always claimed to Brody that Starsky and Hutch had taught them more in one morning than they learned in their whole time at the academy.

Brody put a supporting arm around his pale and shaky hero. “Hutch. You look bad, man. What’s going on? Are you injured?” He started to fuss with Hutch’s torn denim jacket, spotted with old and new blood, ready to start first aid and call for help.

“Brody… Brody!” Hutch got his attention. I was shot, but I’m fine for now. I mean, I think I did too much and opened a stitch or something. No big deal. But I need a ride back to the hospital to get checked out.”

Brody adjusted his arm to take more of Hutch’s weight.

“Sure, Hutch, but do you need an ambulance?” Fisk started to search the crowd. “Want us to get Starsky?”

“No!” His outburst caused him to wheeze. “I mean, I just want to get out of here, quietly. Do me that favor.” 

Brody frowned, but nodded, as he started moving them towards the car. “Okay, Hutch. But it’s code three, and you better not die on us.” 

Hutch shook his head. “No lights and sirens. I’m fine. Fisk, would you tell Dobey and only Dobey, you’re taking me to Memorial and keep it quiet, please?”

Fisk and Brody exchanged looks. “Sure thing, Hutch,” said Fisk as he ran off.

Brody maneuvered Hutch carefully into the back seat of his cruiser, then grabbed a blanket and tucked it around his whiter than pale mentor.

“Thanks, Brody. I need another favor on the way can you stop by Huggy’s place? He’ll...he’ll stay with me at the hospital. You know, moral support.”

“Hutch, you know Fisk and I will stay with you… or we can pick up Starsky when he’s done wrapping up the case. I figured that’s why he’s not taking you, himself, right?”

Hutch shrugged and immediately regretted it, as his wound made itself known. “I don’t want to tie you guys up. Huggy knows what I . . . need. This isn’t our first rodeo.”

Fisk got in the driver’s seat as Brody nodded at the cryptic reply. He jumped in the front passenger seat and directed Fisk, “Memorial ER via Huggy’s. Hutch needs to pick up The Bear.”

Hutch watched as the two partners spoke volumes to each other without one word. He knew how that was. He knew where they had learned it. He closed his eyes to the pain.

~~~S&H~~~

The black and white pulled in front of Huggy’s bar with a squeal of brakes and a jolt. Hutch moaned softly, his mind trying to resurface through a haze of heat and pain. Fisk ran to fetch Huggy as Brody turned and leaned over the back seat to check out Hutch. Brody saw fresh blood on Hutch’s shoulder. He reached out and pressed his hand on Hutch’s forehead, surprised when his fingers felt the unhealthy heat.

“Shit!” Brody said as he fumbled with the door crank to get out and retrieve the unit’s first aid kit from the trunk. He returned shortly with a bandage and applied it to Hutch’s wound. 

“Take it easy, buddy,” Brody admonished softly when Hutch opened his eyes.. “You shouldn't have made light of your condition, Hutch. And I shouldn’t have listened to you. But you just relax and we’ll get you help in no time. If I tell him to gun it, Fisk can drive better than Starsky can!”

Hutch couldn’t help but smile at the pride in Brody’s voice. “I...I’m sorry, Brody. I did feel okay earlier today. Guess it caught up with me. Thanks for getting me out of there on my own terms. It was important to me.”

Brody looked confused and as if he was going to press for answers, when a very concerned Huggy made his appearance. He looked in the back seat and his eyes widened.

“Hutch?” 

“Hey, Huggy,” Hutch’s weak greeting tugged at Huggy’s heart.

“What the hell is he doing out of the hospital? What are you two clowns trying to do, kill him?” Huggy addressed the two cops he thought of in his bartender head as ‘Long Necked Budweiser and Guinness Stout.’

Brody growled and Fisk grabbed his arm. “Everyone in the car, we’ll discuss it on the way to the ER.”

Huggy slipped in next to Hutch and adjusted his arms so he would be both pillow and support for his friend.

As Fisk took off this time with the accompaniment of sirens and lights, Brody admonished Huggy, “Keep that bandage against his wound, it isn’t bleeding much but it’s constant. He feels hot to me and he can’t keep awake. I think he’s fighting an infection.”

“My brother here is supposed to be restin’ his blond head in the land of legal drugs and runny jell-o. Why is he even here?”

“I thought he was working a case with Starsky. I heard he stormed into a jewelry theft ring’s hideout, magnum blaising and saved Starsky’s ass.”

“Sounds about right. Where the hell was Starsky when our white knight here was pulling out his sutures?”

“We didn’t get details. Why do you think Hutch asked us to drive him to the ER? He must have come with Dobey or somebody. We were just backup.”

Huggy didn’t know Fisk and Brody well enough to divulge with Hutch’s motivations, so he just sighed and turned to Hutch who was lightly snoring against his shoulder.

“Hutch? Hutch? You in there?” Huggy lightly patted Hutch’s cheek.

“ETA three minutes, Brody, call us in,” said Fisk grimly. Brody handled the radio as Hutch stirred.

Hutch opened his eyes and smiled up at Huggy. “Did something dumb again, Hugs.”

“Uhh, huh. What did you do this time?” Huggy was hesitant to show his feelings for the man in his arms in front of Brody and Fisk, so he made do with holding Hutch tight.

“Broke out of the hospital. Solved the case. Saved Starsky and his fine new partner’s lives. Caught the bad guy.Then hightailed it out of there before I made a complete fool of myself,” Hutch muttered.

“Now which part of that fine mess of self-sacrificing dumbness is bothering you most, Super Fly?”

Hutch adjusted his head so he could look into Huggy’s kind brown eyes. “The part where I thought Starsky would care. The part where I didn’t see what was right in front of me.” Hutch brought up his hand and gently poked at Huggy’s heart. Huggy sent Hutch a sad smile and Hutch tried to return it. 

The siren whined to a stop as they pulled into the ER receiving area and Brody ran for a gurney. 

“Huggy? Promise you’ll stay? ‘Cause I need protection. Nurse Emmons is going to kill me,” Hutch sighed.

~~~S&H~~~

Brody ran up to the main desk in the ER and leaned across it, slapping the top. His firm, authoritative voice at just the right volume to command immediate attention, he called, “Nina, I got an officer down, but he’s responsive. Need a gurney and an orderly. The guy’s pretty big, got him folded in the back seat of the cruiser.”

Nina, the desk attendant, nodded. Brody and Fisk were regulars at the desk and they all knew the routine. Brody turned on his heels and found himself in the firm grasp of Detective Starsky. Detective Meredith was standing close behind him, eyebrows raised. She slowly backed away from the two men.

“Brody? What the hell do you mean officer down? You mean Hutch? Dobey said you were driving Hutch here for a check-up.”

“Yeah, I mean Hutch. He needs more than a check-up. He’s dizzy, hot and bleeding in our backseat. I call that officer down. Stay here or come with me, but let me go, Starsky. Now.” 

Brody broke away from a stunned Starsky and grabbed the gurney that an orderly had just brought out of an examination room. The white coat and the black uniform headed briskly for the door.

Meredith took Starsky’s arm. “They’ve got it. Hutch will be here in a second. Let’s just keep out of the way and join him in his room.” 

Starsky nodded, but didn’t move. He felt a very strange sensation of paralyzing fear. Fear and Hutch had never taken up the same space in his heart before. He shivered as a chill ran down his back. A long moment later, Hutch was wheeled in, surrounded by Huggy, Fisk, Brody and the orderly. 

Even with so many bodies in the way, Starsky still caught Hutch’s eye. Starsky let out a gasp at the lost look and flushed face. Hutch just turned his head away, breaking contact. Meredith gave Starsky a slight push and they all entered room number six.

Starsky watched silently as Fisk, Brody and the orderly moved his partner quickly and efficiently to his temporary bed. Starsky didn’t miss the tightening of Hutch’s mouth as he tried not to cry out in pain. Starsky felt his own shoulder tighten in response.

Brody helped smooth an emergency blanket over the blond detective while smiling and talking to him in a reassuring tone.The orderly made ready for the admittance nurse, and assured everyone in the room that they wouldn’t have long to wait and left.

Fisk put a hand on Starsky’s shoulder and whispered, “He’ll be fine, Starsky. We’ll stick around a little while and fill out the forms. Radio us if you need anything.” Brody said nothing. Starsky noticed the frown thrown in his direction, but managed to smile at Fisk’s words. “Thanks, guys. We owe you big time.”

Starsky noted the possessive arm Brody put around his partner as he led them out of the small room. Starsky understood the gesture quite well. Starsky took a step towards his partner but Huggy had beat him to it. 

Starsky took a steadying breath, ready to jump into the deep blue pools of his Hutch’s eyes, even if they might be cold as ice. Hutch needed him to be there for him. He opened his mouth to say something smart, but stopped as his jaw dropped. 

Hutch was still turned away from him, with Huggy purring at his partner and petting his hair intimately. Hutch said nothing but merely nodded weakly as if in agreement. Then Huggy leaned over and kissed Hutch full on the lips till there was no doubt that it was a kiss between two men who were more than friends.

Hutch closed his eyes and faded, giving out a low moan of pain. Huggy stood then and looked defiantly right into Starsky’s wide eyes. He sauntered up to Starsky and growled, “Let’s talk outside.”

Starsky glanced at Meredith and her words echoed in his head, “something better.” He followed Huggy out of the room.

~~~S&H~~~

 

Joan Meredith stood transfixed in the corner of the room She was beyond shocked. Huggy and Hutch? Starsky and Hutch? She pondered for a moment why men were such idiotic horndogs. Then pondered an escape plan. Sneak out the door and and she could circle the waiting room then make a break for the parking lot.

Just then another low moan came from the patient and Meredith faltered. When Hutch turned his head towards the door and whispered, “Starsky?” his voice husky with unshed tears, she remembered this gorgeous blond had saved her life. She cleared her throat and approached Hutch’s bed.

“Hi, there, Hutch. Can I call you Hutch?”

Hutch looked at the pretty brunette and tried to smile. “My partner calls me Hutch, among other things.”

“My partner, my _regular_ partner, Sean, calls me Merry.”

“Merry. That’s so… cute.” 

Meredith laughed, “I know. He’s the only one, but I really like it.”

“Merry, I’m really tired…”

Meredith took his hand. “I know, Hutch. And you’re hurting inside and out. You saved my life today and I think I owe you some thanks at least.”

“It’s just the job, Merry. You know that. I was just doing my job.”

“A bit above and beyond in my opinion.”

Hutch closed his eyes for a moment and felt a cold wet cloth touch his parched lips and hot forehead. When he reopened his eyes, Meredith spoke to him softly.

“I don’t have much time, Hutch. But you saved my life and I think I can save yours.”

Hutch frowned. He was in no state to solve a puzzle. “Huh?”

“Well the way I see it, I could say nothing and make a run for it. Or I could use my feminine attributes of high social functioning and save maybe three lives.”

“Wha’?”

Meredith refolded the cold compress in her hands and reapplied it to Hutch’s forehead. He groaned with relief.

“Listen up, Hutch, baby. When you kissed Starsky, you started to unravel his heart. He’s spinning out of control. He loves you Hutch. He wants you, but he is frightened. He doesn’t want to lose you. He doesn’t want to run away from you, but he’s exposed. He loves you all the way. I know. When a man has me in his bed and all he can talk about is his gorgeous blond partner. That man has it bad. When I use my best snuggle moves on a man in the afterglow and he starts crying over his wounded partner’s flannel shirt. I know there is no place for me in his bed, even if it is the size of a parade ground.”

Hutch’s groan turned into a chuckle and he smiled up at her. Meredith saw then what Starsky saw in this pale, shaggy blond. “He really told you I was gorgeous? And he cried when he saw my shirt?”

“Didn’t I just say that? I ain’t no liar. Men. What are we women supposed to do? Can’t live with ‘em and can’t murder ‘em legally.”

Hutch laughed till it hurt, which wasn’t very long.

Meredith took the cloth away and set it aside. She gave him a small drink of water just to wet his throat, for which Hutch was very grateful.

“Now, tell me about you and Huggy.”

“I don’t really know what happened. He was just there when I was falling apart. I never felt so alone before. I thought Starsky was gone. Huggy and I have been friends for years. We’ve become closer this year just as Starsky and I have become more distant. Huggy understood what I needed. We care for each other, but something between Huggy and I could never be permanent. I don’t feel for him what I feel for Starsky.”

“How… far have you gone with Huggy.”

“You are very direct, Detective. We’ve only kissed twice. I think the kiss a few minutes ago was more for Starsky’s benefit than mine. We aren’t really together. I’m not all that sure I want to be Huggy’s lover. But if I can’t have Starsky, I don’t want to be alone anymore. Huggy knows how I feel about Starsky. Huggy doesn’t really care about commitment. He’s more of a free spirit.”

Meredith raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like my kind of guy. You mind if I feel him out?”

Hutch looked at his partner’s partner and smirked. “If you leave my Starsky alone. We can share the Bear, till you catch him, that is.”

“Oh! I see why Starsky thinks you hung the moon, Hutchinson. Brains, beauty and cunning.”

Hutch laughed again. “And such a sunny smile.” Meredith impulsively kissed Hutch’s cheek.

~~~S&H~~~ 

In the ER waiting room, in front of a captive audience of tropical fish in a peaceful tank, two old friends were engaged in a whispered war.

“What the hell was that, Huggy?”

“What the hell was what, Starsky? I am not allowed to comfort one of my dearest friends? Who I may add was in dire need of TLC?”

“I take care of MY partner, man.”

“Oh! Yeah! He gets shot and you screw the replacement. What would you have done if he died? Thrown a luau and danced in a grass skirt on his grave?”

Starsky grabbed Huggy’s jacket so fast the peace-nik fish scattered.

“What are you gonna do, Curly? Beat up the Bear for sayin’ what we both know is true? Let go.”

Starsky dropped his hands. His face caved and pain was evident in his stormy eyes.

Huggy touched Starsky’s arm lightly. “I’m sorry, brother, but you gotta know I got feelings for our blond beauty too.”

“How long… you and Hutch… been… together, Hug?”

“We ain’t. We had two most delicious kisses.” Huggy straightened his jacket and silver lame’ tie. “One just now for your benefit and one when he was moved from recovery to his room. I took advantage, couldn’t help myself. You should have seen him, Starsky. My heart ain’t made of stone. He told me about what happened when he thought he was going to die. He told me you ran. I gave him an offer. It was a card I never would have played if I thought you wanted him.”

“Somethin’ better,” Starsky mumbled.

“Wha’?”

“Huggy, I’m sorry. But I gotta ask you to back off. I’m so mixed up about Hutch, but I know I can’t lose him and I’m very close to doin’ just that. There is one thing and one thing only I am clear on. Hutch is _my_ partner. I’ve been watching everybody, their sister...and their brother watchin’ over and wantin’ _my_ Hutch. I can’t stand it.”

“Maybe that’s why I fell for Meredith. Why I slept with her. She doesn’t want any strings attached and I just needed . . . something. Warmth, closeness.” Starsky closed his eyes but he couldn’t close off his feelings. 

“But let’s get something straight. _I_ get to drive him around and listen to his impassioned speeches about weird shit. _I_ get to watch his back and keep him out of trouble. _I_ get to take care of him when he’s hurtin’ and sick. _I_ get to love him. Not a bunch of wannabees who don’t know Hutch inside and out like I do. That includes you, Huggy.”

“Nice speech. Till death do us part. I’ll back off for now, Starsky. But you better get your head together real quick. Hutch deserves to be loved and I won’t just stand by watching his pain. I’ll back off because that angel blue fallen to earth in there is suffering over lovin’ you. But you gotta tell me. Where the hell have you been?”

“Standin’ on a razor’s edge. Afraid to move one way or the other.”

“Don’t you know Hutch is gonna catch you no matter which way you choose? He’d never let you fall.”

The fish, who had slowly returned to watching the complex human drama, scattered again as Starsky jerked Huggy in for a hug. “Thanks, Hug. I wanna be Hutch’s somethin’ better. I hope I can.”

Huggy pulled away slightly and jaded brown eyes looked into scared blue ones. “Just go in there and stay with him till you make that angel glad he’s been sent back to earth.”

Starsky nodded and walked back toward Hutch’s room. Huggy turned to gaze at the rainbow of fish gazing at him. “What are you lookin’ at? Haven’t you ever seen a martyr before? I do it all for love, my fishy bros. Hum. I wonder if that fine female detective needs a good listener.”

“What, fishies? Do not look at me like that.”

~~~S&H~~~

Starsky took a steadying breath outside of Hutch’s door and entered just in time to see Meredith give Hutch a peck on the cheek. He shook his head and smiled.

“Glad to see you two are gettin’ along.”

“Ain’t everyday a girl meets a legend and a hero,” she retorted lightly. 

Hutch snorted. “I’m not either of those things, Merry. Just a cop, like you.”

Meredith just smiled and headed for the door. “I’ll see you soon, Hutch. Take care of yourself, this time. Even superheroes need down time.”

“Thanks, Merry. Take care.”

Starsky snagged her arm as she passed. “Merry?” he leaned in to question.

“We’re pals, now. You were right. He is a beauty. You are a lucky man.” She patted his arm affectionately. “Speaking of lucky men, is Huggy still outside or did you feed him to the fishes?”

“Almost did. He’s still out there. Needs a ride home.” Starsky waggled his eyebrows as Meredith kissed his cheek and walked out.

 

“Hey, Hutch,” Starsky offered shyly when they were finally alone. 

Hutch slowly turned towards Starsky’s voice. “Hey, yourself, partner.”

“Hutch, I’m sorry I can’t…”

“Starsky, I just can’t right…”

They both started talking at once, then stopped and looked at each other for a long moment.

Hutch moved first, holding out a hand. “Starsk?” his voice was beyond weary.

“Oh, God, Hutch.”

Starsky bounced over to the bed and took Hutch up in his arms. Both men were trembling with emotion, their combined voices fighting the telltale sounds of tears. Then they did what they did best, read each other’s minds.

“Hutch, I was so…”

“I know, Starsk, I never…”

“I shoulda…”

“Gordo, don’t should on yourself. I was…”

“No, no, babe, you were…”

“I really didn’t know…”

“You are so brave…”

“I’m scared to…”

“I am too…”

“Together, babe…”

“Together, babe…”

“Me and thee,” the two partners said together, then laughed together.

“One more thing, Hutch. Huggy?”

“And you knew Merry how long before you nailed her to the waterbed?”

“You are a man-slut, Hutch.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, you can’t keep it in your pants, even if your partner is shot…”

“I’m sorry, Hutch. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I shoulda taken leave and let someone else partner Meredith.”

“No, you couldn’t have done that. It was our case. I should have waited…”

“Then I’d be dead, Hutch. And Meredith too. We can’t second guess.”

A gentle silence fell. They both knew they had so much to say, but they needed privacy and time. Both of which were usually lacking in a hospital ER, except of course when one is waiting for a doctor.

“Starsk? I don’t feel well.” Starsky watched as his strong, confident partner melted into a vulnerable little boy. Starsky pursed his lips as his heart squeezed in his chest. He knew his partner needed him now.

Starsky carefully rearranged Hutch’s limbs and gave Hutch’s forehead a temperature-taking kiss. Hutch smiled. Starsky frowned. “You’re hot, babe. Are you dizzy? Don’t nod just answer yes or no.”

“Very.” Hutch sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Smart ass,” Starsky said fondly. He pulled up the bandage Brody had placed on Hutch’s wound and grimaced. “It’s all inflamed where the sutures got pulled out, but the bleeding’s stopped.You in a lot of pain, buddy? Hutch?”

Hutch opened his eyes and Starsky was struck by the pain he saw there and not just from Hutch’s wound.

“Aw, Hutch. It’ll be okay. We’ll work it out. I… I love you. The… the forever kind.The rest is details, right?”

“Please, don’t leave me, Starsk. I couldn’t stand it. I’ll take anything you’re willing to give me. Just don’t leave me. I love you so much.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Starsky reached down and kissed Hutch. He lingered on his mouth and swept his moist tongue over Hutch’s hot, dry lips. Hutch opened and took Starsky’s cool wetness in. 

Starsky didn’t know where he was, let alone what gender he was. They floated into a place of their own where love eternal set the rules. Only one rule applied to the partners. Give. Give love and receive the same in return.

A brisk knock on the door broke the spell and they parted. Neither partner looked up. They had a long hard road ahead of them and they would both make mistakes. But they were me and thee again.

The door opened. “Hutchinson? Starsky? What the hell were you thinking?” Nurse Emmons entered the room. Starsky came to attention. Hutch hid under the emergency blanket.

Epilogue

Detective Second Grade Joan Meredith was tough and used to the good natured jokes that always seemed to be aimed her way from her fellow cops. She wasn’t surprised at Dobey egging Starsky on for a demonstration of a goodbye kiss.

Hutch hovered in the background, trying not to let jealousy ruin the good thing he and Starsky had going. Hutch was staying at the love of his life’s place while he recovered from a major infection brought on by his heroic endeavors. A grateful Starsky was pampering the heck out of him. Hutch secretly adored the attention. The two of them were hashing out feelings and futures together. Starsky wasn’t quite ready to change and become what Hutch needed. But the new openness in their relationship gave Hutch a lot to hope for. He could give Starsky what _he_ needed… time.The last thing Hutch wanted was to scare Starsky off with a jealous scene.

Meredith could barely keep herself from giggling as she looked into her former lover’s sparkling blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow as Starsky raised her hand to his lips and kissed her softly feminine yet confidently strong fingers.

Hutch let out a breath he had been holding. Dobey smirked and said, “Starsky, you call that a kiss?”

“Yeah, Cap. A kiss fittin’ for a fine partner and an even finer lady.”

Meridith’s smile lit up the room. She knew when to make a gracious exit. “Gentlemen? It’s been an honor and a privilege.”

Dobey chuckled as Meredith left. The big man turned to look at his finest detectives. He didn’t like what he saw. “Starsky, Hutchinson still looks like death warmed over. Take him home with you and see that he follows doctor’s orders.”

“Sure thing, Cap.” Starsky adjusted his gaze from the door where his temporary partner had just left and settled it on his full time partner who sat slumped in one of the Captain’s office chairs. Hutch looked down to avoid his partner’s scrutiny and played with his sling. A wave of sympathy and love washed over Starsky at the sight. He loved this man. And he hoped someday he’d be able to show him how much. But for now he held out the same hand he had used to take Meredith's hand in his. This time slightly shaking yet strong, masculine fingers made their way into Starsky’s hand.

“Come on, Hutch. Time for all little blondies to head home and take their medicine. If ya don’t squawk, I’ll buy ya an ice cream.”

Hutch smiled and held Starsky’s hand a moment longer.

~~~S&H~~~

 

Meredith nearly skipped down the stairs at Metro. She couldn’t wait to get to her car and the man waiting for her. She tapped on the driver’s side window and bounced with excitement. The window was cranked down and a smooth deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

“There you are, my merry maid,” said Huggy, “get your fine self in this car and let your Robinhood show you what he’s got for you in his tights.”

“My, my, my,” said Merry as she slid into the car.


End file.
